Wonkyu (High School) Love Stories
by kkyu32
Summary: kumpulan Drabble ficlet Wonkyu. bacaan ringan untuk pelipur lara para readers. High School Version! DLDR. mind to RnR?


**Main cast : WonKyu**

**Other cast : Member Super Junior (maybe TVXQ in next Chapter)**

**Genre : romance, humor**

**Disclaimer : FF ini punya saya. Jadi jangan coba2 plagiat. Dan saya juga tidak plagiat siapapun. Member suju khususnya WonKyu punya diri mereka sendiri.**

**Warning : Typo(s)**

* * *

**Happy reading ^^**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Rain~**

Hujan turun sangat deras. Kyuhyun memandang jendela apartemennya sambil memeluk tubuhnya. Dingin.

"Huff, kenapa hujan sih? Padahal Siwon hyung mau kesini.. Pasti tidak jadi datang.."Katanya sebal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sudah seminggu Kyuhyun dan Siwon tidak bertemu karena Siwon yang sibuk dengan kegiatan OSISnya. Karena Siwon adalah ketua OSIS. Dan malam ini, Siwon berjanji akan datang ke apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Haahh.."Kyuhyun menghela napas. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Kyuhyun yakin Siwon tidak akan datang. Kyuhyun yang merasa sudah mengantuk langsung naik ke tempat tidurnya dan menyelimuti dirinya. Iapun terlelap.  
.

.

.  
Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasa ada seseorang disebelahnya.

"Siwon hyung?"Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Ternyata ada Siwon disampingnya dan sedang memeluk tubuhnya.

"Ne baby. Maaf aku terlambat datang kesini. Tadi hujan lebat sekali.."Kata Siwon.

"Tidak apa-apa Wonnie hyung. Ukh.. Aku ngantuk."Kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk tubuh Siwon dengan kedua tangannya lalu menyembunyikan kepalanya didada Siwon. Hangat.

"Tidurlah baby. Aku akan memelukmu seperti ini supaya kau tidak kedinginan."Kata Siwon sambil mengelus surai ikal Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Thank you Wonnie hyung. You keep your promise.. And I miss you.."Kata Kyuhyun lalu kembali tidur.

=won10kyu13=

**~The best couple at SM High School~**

Pagi hari yang cerah di SM High School. Burung-burung berkicauan senang, murid-murid saling bercengkrama, dan ada juga yang berjalan bersama kekasih mereka. Kalau membicaran kekasih.. Di SM High School ada sepasang pasangan yang sangat populer. Penasaran?  
.

.

.  
"Pagi Kyu~"sapa Siwon saat menghampiri kelas Kyuhyun. Dengan kilat ia mencium pipi kekasihnya itu. Dan hasilnya? Pipi Kyuhyun langsung merona seperti apel merah saat itu juga.

"Ya! Wonnie hyung, inikan disekolah! Aku maluu~!"Kata Kyuhyun sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Siwon tidak sadar kalau mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian. Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Mau kemana hyung?"Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ke kantin. Kau pasti lapar?"Ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya cepat sehingga rambut ikalnya ikut bergoyang.

See? Semua mata memandang kearah 'best couple at SM High School'. Sungguh serasi. Siwon, seorang lelaki tampan, kaya raya, dan baik hati disandingkan dengan Kyuhyun, lelaki manis, jenius, dan cukup kaya raya walau tidak sekaya Siwon. Walau Kyuhyun tinggal sendiri, ia tak pernah merasa kurang kasih sayang karena orang tua dan noonanya selalu menelpon dan mengirimnya e-mail.  
.

.

.  
_**Di Kantin...**_

Dikantin juga tidak berbeda jauh. Mereka masih menunjukan keromantisan mereka sehingga membuat para siswa-siswi di SM High School iri.

"Sebenarnya yang lapar aku atau kau hyung?"Tanya Kyuhyun sambil pura-pura mempoutkan bibirnya. Siwon tersenyum manis. Ia menyuapkan nasi goreng beijing yang dibelinya di kantin.

"Ini nasi goreng favoritku. Buatan Hangeng gege. Pemilik kantin baru disini."Katanya. Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya. Menerima suapan dari Siwon.

"Mashita!"Katanya terlihat sangat antusias. Matanya membulat lucu dan ada beberapa nasi yang menempel di sudut mulutnya. Siwon mengambil nasi yang menempel disudut bibir Kyuhyun dengan tangannya. membuat Kyuhyun berblushing ria. Kemudian Siwon melanjutkan kegiatan makan dan memberi makan Kyuhyun.

Sungguh romantis bukan? Julukan the best couple at SM High School memang sangat cocok untuk mereka.  
.

.

.  
"Em.. Hyung."Panggil Kyuhyun.

"Hm? Ada apa baby?"Jawab Siwon.

"Apa kau tidak risih dipandangi oleh orang-orang sekitar?"Kata Kyuhyun baru sadar kalau mereka tengah diperhatikan. Siwon melihat sekelilingnya. Dan benar saja. Mereka sedang diperhatikan seluruh orang di kantin.

"Sudahlah babykyu... Jangan dipikirkan. Mereka hanya kagum pada kecantikanmu.."Goda Siwon.

"Ya!"Kyuhyun berteriak. Siwon tertawa senang karena berhasil menggoda kekasihnya.

=won10kyu13=

**~Concentration please?~**

Hari ini Kyuhyun menginap di apartemen Siwon. Rencananya mau belajar bersama. Karena besok ulangan matematika dan Siwon kurang menguasai mata pelajaran itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun.. Ah sudah. Tidak usah ditanyakan lagi. Mungkin sekarang ia sudah bisa mengerjakan soal matematika untuk para matematikawan.

"Nah, yang ini caranya begini hyung. Mengerti?"Jelas Kyuhyun sambil membetulkan letak kacamata berbingkai hitamnya.

"Tidak mengeeertiiiii~"Siwon menggerutu. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. ia sudah menjelaskan soal ini lebih dari 5 kali. Catat. **5 KALI.** Dan Siwon belum mengerti sampai sekarang.

"Berikan aku hadiah."Kata Siwon tiba-tiba.

"huh?"Kyuhyun kebingungan.

"Kalau aku berhasil mengerjakan 5 soal ini, kau harus menciumku. Menciumku lebih dulu. Deal?"Tantang Siwon.

"Mwo?! Lalu kalau kau gagal?"Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kalau aku gagal, aku yang akan menciummu lebih dulu."Kata Siwon dengan senyum senang.

"Lho? Apa bedanya? Itusih untung di kau saja hyung."Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Begini saja. Aku berikan satu ciuman dan kau harus bisa mengerjakan soal itu. Deal?"Ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah. Siwon mengangguk saja. Dia sih senang-senang saja kalau Kyuhyun menciumnya.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengecup bibir Siwon. Saat ia hendak melepaskannya, Siwon malah mendorong tengkuk Kyuhyun dan memperdalam ciumannya.

_**PLAK!**_

Kyuhyun memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan gulungan buku.

"Sudah kuduga hal ini akan terjadi."Kata Kyuhyun dengan evil smirknya. Daritadi ia sudah menggenggam buku matematikanya yang tebal karena tahu Siwon tidak akan menciumnya sekilas saja. Pasti dia minta lebih. Siwon hanya cengar-cengir sendiri sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Oke. Sekarang aku pasti konsentrasi belajar!"Seru Siwon sambil mengambil pensil mekaniknya lagi.

"Sudahkan? Ayo lanjutkan kerjakan soalnya."Ujar Kyuhyun akhirnya.  
.

.

.  
Setelah selang beberapa saat..

"Kyu."Panggil Siwon.

"Hm?"Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi. Di otakku hanya ada bibirmu.."Kata Siwon memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Sepertinya mencium Siwon bukan keputusan yang tepat Kyu..

**HIGHSCHOOLOVESTORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Give me your opinion about this fic, please? xD**

**-kkyu32-**


End file.
